New Year's Eve in Bon Temps
by angie9281
Summary: ONE SHOT-Christmas has come and gone but now a party is underway to ring in what is hoped to be as interesting and as exciting as 2016 has proven to be. Will the new year be rung in on a high note or will yet more chaos threaten the peace of Bon Temps and its residents?


_**Author's Note-Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you all again for the favorites and likes and reviews, it really means a great deal to me. I wanted to at least do a one shot story before I got busy this weekend and trust me, I am working in a couple others so bear with me….but I wanted to put something up for Christmas! Thank you all again!**_

The whole of Bellefleurs looked as if someone had used a spray gun loaded with glitter and just shot it at anything could reach the light reflected off the shiny garlands that were everywhere, sending off glimmers of colors bounding off the surfaces of the bar, the ceiling, floor and walls. That this was the biggest night of the year for the bar and that they had expanded the bar in the past few months was definitely going to help them out tonight. Though she was scheduled only to work until 9, Sookie felt reasonably sure she could end her shift earlier, as service was always faster when the vamp waitresses were working. That they had both Lafayette and Big John working the kitchen was testament to how busy they expected to be this evening, though the kitchen was to close early. After that, Arlene had arranged for platters of crackers, cheese, veggies and other bar food to be brought out so everyone could enjoy the evenings festivities. That this new years party was also to be a costume party….well leave it to Arlene to not do the same old party. Having stashed her costume in her locker in the new break room Arlene had put in, Sookie couldn't wait to change into it once the kitchen closed and she didn't need to wear her usual work attire.

With this being a adult oriented party, it meant her niece and nephew, Harper and Brock, would be remaining home. And Jason had decided against going to the party and leaving Bridgette alone with the kids and so he would not be coming to the party, much to her disappointment. Brock was now almost four and Harper almost six and both were feisty little fireballs, according to Jason. Sookie enjoyed having them in her life and was grateful for them. She was grateful for everyone in her life, actually. And as she hurried over to one of the booths with a try laden with deep fried deliciousness, she swore she saw someone out in the parking lot but just as it had come, it was gone. Reflections from the decorations in the bar, she supposed. But amongst all the partygoers, amongst all the costumed people of Bon Temps, came one who clearly was relishing being the center of attention and it took her a double take but the Cleopatra who had entered the room certainly enjoyed the stares and attention and it didn't surprised Sookie all that much that Pam was the one dressed up in such a way. What did surprise her was that Pam was here at all, having admitted she much preferred her own bar…..not that she was biased or anything. "When does the party start?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face, not being able to refrain from teasing Sookie.

"Ha, ha funny…but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Rumor had it there was a party here tonight and since we are closed for some renovations…..well, I was curious and I do like the change to look even more exceptional when presented with the chance." Pam fingered her long silky black wig and the light bounced off her awfully golden dress as well, a dress that was embellished by colored crystals and Sookie had to guess that they were not fake. "Swarovski crystal and silk from the far east…..I actually wore this once before and kept it in storage….haven't worn it since the 50's but…damn I look good in this. But where, may I ask, is your costume?"

It was too busy and shiny for anyone to notice and for a brief instant, Sookie flashed her fangs and made her hands alight with her magic. "This isn't enough for you? A supernatural barmaid?" she laughed at the look on Pam's face. "don't worry, I am dressin' up later but I have to get my work done. I would rather not get hot sauce and grease all over me." her smile faded. "I take it he is working still, doing the books?"

"Ever since we had you try to find the embezzler years ago, he won't trust anyone else to do the books…well, save for me but I think I am best used where people can see me and where I can…have more fun." Pam explained with a sly grin. "But you know as well as I that these kind of parties aren't exactly his thing. And yet if anyone can get him to partake, its you…" the two shared a laugh.

"Parties just aren't his thing…but it is good to see you here at least. Hang out and I know Arlene keeps the good blood on hand-yes, I know you prefer drinking from the source like someone else we know and love but I don't want anyone being bitten or glamoured tonight. I just want to have a nice, violence free evening. Just one."

Pam feigned a sigh. "Fair enough….perhaps I can go bother the other girls….I see Willa is helping out here….."

"Well..I mean if I can moonlight at your bar, why can't she help out here too? I believe there was a understanding between Arlene and Eric because, well, good help is hard to come by and the list of people he trusts….."

"Its like a waitress exchange program, yeah….but…didn't anyone tell you?" Pam asked, looking at Sookie curiously.

"tell me what?"

"This place is making money now….but when that hep v stuff was drawing business down here, that redheaded boss of yours was in serious trouble. She made a deal to help get things back on track…..the life insurance money from that Terry went to buying the bar from Merlotte…but there hadn't been much left over. Rumors had it that the place was floundering and it was actually out of respect to you that he fronted her the money that helped revitalize the business. But if you want to be technical, Eric owned this place."

"Owned?" Sookie was certainly not expecting to hear this. Not that he hadn't had a hand in owning property before…namely her former house where Jason and his family now resided.

"Apparently that spitfire was able to repay him but they came into an agreement that since you were working here and was willing to help out there then he would return the favor and allow some from our place to come here from time to time. Rarely, however as those fang bangers do come to our place for the fangs." Pam said. "But as I said, renovations being as they are….there is some wiggle room…." her face looked past Sookie at something that gave her a sly smile. "If I were you, I may think about finishing up your shift and get your little fairy butt into your costume."

Looking at the clock, Sookie saw that it was, at last, almost time for the kitchen to wrap things up for the cold appetizers and snacks to be brought out, the bar being the only part of the place that would remain open. Making sure the others were set, it was a short time later that she had made it to her locker and pulled out a dry cleaning bag. Locking herself in the bathroom, it was a quick change of clothes and some simple makeup and hair work before she emerged to join the rest of the costumed partygoers and had to give Lafayette some sass.

"Didn't bother to dress up I see?" she asked as she grinned at her longtime friend who was dressed like something in between one of the Village People-the Indian-and some sparkle disco dancer. "So sorry to see you so dully attired."

Batting his long eyelashes at her innocently, the flamboyant cook waved a hand at her. "Don't ya be hatin' on perfection here honey. And can I just say you…you look like some tarted up…pussy"

Rolling her eyes at the double entendre, the waitress, now dressed in a leather clad Catwoman costume, pushed her half mask down over her dark burgundy eyelids, her long mascara aided eyelashes blinking innocently at Pam before she put her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Anyone passing by her wouldn't think twice as to who was under the leather as this was the most daring costume she had ever worn. But she wanted to be bold, she wanted to do something new and with all the changes her life had endured, what was wrong with going sexy in the costume department. She felt empowered, not just because of her immense supernatural abilities. That was pretty cool, she had to admit, the things she could do no…..but she felt…she liked feeling….that she was wanted and not simply because of the things she could do. No longer did she feel used and abused-unless she so happened to get into another tight situation and had to fight-but she was happier now than she had in years and she still cured herself for making such idiotic choices not too long ago.

Surrounded by her friends in their festive and fun apparel she went outside to see if she could locate who or what Pam had hinted at. Though she had a strong idea just as to who it was. Stepping out into the muggy air, she saw it was still cloudy but the rain forecasted was holding off for now, thus allowing the wide, lantern lit patio and tables to be used by the dozens of regulars and newbies that were patronizing the bar this evening, all clad in fun, wacky and downright bizarre costumes. Then again, some of what she was seeing was rather demure compared to that she saw over at that _other_ bar, whose owner she saw far beyond the noise and lights of the party, over to where the pond sparkled under the moon that was managing to break through the thick clouds. But her eyes must have played tricks on her for when she reached the shore of the glittering pond, there was not a soul in sight. Sighing, she retreated back to the patio, disappointed and secretly hoping that he would, in fact, decide to shop up, at least before the clock struck midnight. Yeah, she was a little romantic nut that way and it was feelings like that that helped make her feel more grounded, normal. Not that she hated being what she was but in the crazy times that erupted in their lives on a fairly regular basis, it was these simple moments that she cherished deeply.

Not looking where she was going, she tripped and nearly went face first into a table, more specifically a citronella candle that was in the center of it. But something stopped her fall and she was caught by a pair of arms that felt familiar and yet she had glanced enough to see something was not quite right. "I thought waitresses were supposed to be coordinated, let alone this one I am holding in particular." a husky voice whispered in her right ear and she slapped him with feigned annoyance. "I think that is how waitresses should dress all the time…maybe with a little less material though." she was spun around to look at the figure holding her gently, that mischievous look on his face. Some things never changed, she thought to herself with a smile right back at the figure towering over her.

"You look…..different…more so than I expected and I didn't; really expect you would-"

"Show up? At a party with a bunch of drunk rednecks who may get a little too….frisky with my cute little kitty here? Not a chance was I going to leave you here at the mercy of grabby hands….not that you can't take care of yourself but I would not be against a good throw down."

She pulled away to get a better look at him and as surprised as she was to see him in a costume, she was more surprised to see it was a tasteful, almost elegant choice. En Edwardian suit complete with a rather dashing top hat and gloves made him look like he stepped out of a old Dickens tale. "Wow."

"This was how I usually dressed in the early 1900's…..ask Pam, she would agree I was the best dressed of the time but have to admit, at least humans have advanced clothing to more…fashionable taste. She hated corsets….though I am perfectly content wearing-"

"Nothing at all, yeah, yeah, I am well aware of that fact." she said, straightening up his jacket, which was shifted just a tad after his impromptu rescue of her from getting a face full of wax. "So….I mean, I know parties are still not your thing but-"

"I can stand to mingle if it makes you happy..and I already know the others have been here for some time….I would be interested to see what Lafayette has elected to wear…..he is almost as full of surprises as I am." he took her by the arm and as they passed through the crowd on the patio, there was many a jealous and admiring look cast their way, even when they entered the bar. The flat screen televisions scattered around the building were all tunes into the mostly loud and obnoxious new years festivities. The sound was set low, almost muted. The next few hours were spent casting curious glances to see the countdown to midnight on the TV's and drinking, chatting and some chose to dance…what they thought was dancing...on the dance floor that was in the new wing of the bar, called simply the Party Room. But the party had clearly spread to every inch of the restaurant and as midnight approached, the crowds started trickling into the bar, though for the purpose of occupancy laws, a television was placed outside for some to remain outdoors, a retractable awning sheltering those not able to be inside.

The sound was still muted, the talk still chattering and the drinks and snacking kept on going. It was five minutes before the ball dropped and it was at this moment, the two were not gathered with their friends and family but in a booth, observing. "It's been a interesting year….another year has come and gone.

"Like that's anything for you…a year is like, what a few seconds in the grand scheme of your life? I mean, New year's has to be…well…..it really must not have much meaning anymore."

Eric smiled at her before his face turned serious, his hands folded on the table. "Years stopped having meaning for me after the first few hundred years….but then they started having meeting the night this certain blonde walked into my bar, though it didn't think anything of it at the time. And now look at what we have? Friends and a family. Two things I figured were out of my reach and I was so…..I tried hard not to get close to anyone for a very long time. But it was impossible…but you were the one that finally broke those walls and this year? This year was the best one I can remember."

It was still strange hearing his speak so candidly and with such affection. There was little doubt that the viciousness and violence was still there, as was that arrogance and smugness. But it was thanks to her that those things had balanced out, in a way and he was certainly the one thing she was most grateful for and as the two sat watching the seconds tick down towards 2017, there was a silence as they reflected on the trials, tribulations, turmoil and happiness that had made up the past year.

"It's never boring with us, is it?" Sookie finally said as the 30 second mark hit.

"I don't think it ever will be and not that I don't like some down time….I have another idea for some down time when we get home…..if you're feeling up to it. And you can keep the costume on. I like it,"

"And I," she demurred. "can't wait to get you out of yours." she said as the ball came down and the noisemakers in the bar went off, little poppers filled with streamers being unleashed, sending showers of multicolored fun all over the place. And it was there, in the far corner of the room, away from the cheers and revelry that the two sheared a tight embrace and then a long lasting kiss that far outlasted any of the others there before them and ignoring the stares and impressed faces, the two went on as if there was no one left in the room. It was officially a new year and who knew what this year could, would bring,

 **THE END**


End file.
